Counter Type
by WolvenAssassin
Summary: Zero, Kaname and Twins, Rosetta and Christal, all go to Cross Universaty . . . After only a short while Counter Type shows up, they are Pureblood's who are also Hunters, and tries to utalize Kaname and the twins, but destrys everything in the prosess. [Zero is not a vampire here]
1. Chapter 1

**Counter Type**

**Hey guys, ok this is my second fanfiction and I'm still working out all the kinks. So don't get mad at me if it's a slow prossess plz? . . . Anyway the first 3 chapters will be short because its only introductions of how the Characters got to where they are, basically its history on them. Yuuki is not here, she was replaced by twins so don't ask. Spelling is horrific so sorry about that. And . . . What am I missing . . .? Oh that';s right . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor It's Characters, All I own are the OC's and the plot.**

**Please enjoy while I sort myself out for babbling so much.**

**Chapter: Zero Kiriyuu**

The air was thick and heavy with the smell of blood. The snow Crisp and devilish red. Small rubies formed where the blood started crystallizing in the snow. It was cold chants of fears and screams deafened anyone near by. A tall, Beautiful woman with devilish long hair and Blood stained eyes stood in the middle of a dedicated corpse valley. In her hands she held a child, a squirt bearly 4 days old. Soft fluffs of Hair bolted wildly from his scalp.

"You shall be My Zero Kiriyuu." The sound of her voice was lustrous yet motherly.

"Miss Shizuka We need to leave now." Another White haired child announced.

"Hush now." Something in her voice became vail and tainted. Before the white-haired boy could move or react Shizuka held his Disattatched heart firmly in her hands.

"You are no longer of any use . . . I have your replacement right here . . . You are now free." Her tone was teasing and filled with hidden humour. A tainted laugh softly erupted from her beautiful lips.

"Yes dear child, You will take your Weak brother's place at my side, now and forever." Shizuka howled as the boy dropped face first into the snowy land. His blood oozed melting the snow as it freely flowed.

"Ze. . .ro" Was the boys last words, muffled by the freezing snow.

Shouts got closer. Lanterns like a ragging fire raced closer. "I can see her !" Someone shouted angrily.

"Come little one we have over stayed our welcome." Shizuka announced softly. Cradling the small baby in her arms she vanished never to be heard from again.

_. . . _

A few years passed and Zero grew into a well-known attractive man. Who at age 16 became the worlds youngest vampire hunter and now at 20 years of age became the strongest and most feared of all the Hunters. His status made him Hunter royalty, a King among Kings.

Yet something was still missing.

"Mother. . ." Zero said staring at the beautiful women with long white hair in front of him.

"Yes, My Darling Zero?" Shizuka asked motherly.

"Do you remember The Request I have received to go to the Cross University?" He nonchalantly continued.

"The one I told you to accept, but you abruptly declined?" Shizuka answered softly.

"Yes . . . I think I want to go Mother." Zero's voice held uncertainty and something hidden that Shizuka could not make out.

"Great I'll let chairman Cross know right away." Shizuka replied scurrying off.

_'A school filled with those vile beasts . . . But I guess I need to endure.' _Zero thought as he followed his Beloved "Mother" into the house . . .

_**. . . Until Next time . . .**_

**Love ya thanks for reading and if its not to much to ask please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Counter Type**

**Hey again . . . I'm going to try to get the Intro's finished so I can Get the real story's chapter's there.**

**Disclaimer: U_U Nope, only OC's**

**Chapter: Christal and Rosetta, The Twins**

"Rosetta, I'm scared . . . Where's Mommy and Daddy?" A small, 6-year old with Icy blue hair and Emerald Green eyes said looking at her twin sister.

"Come on Christal, we have to keep moving, Uncle Cross's mansions only on that hill. . . Get on my back I'll carry you." Rosetta said calmly motioning for Christal to get on her back. Rosetta had Long Red and Raven Black hair made up into two Pigtails, with the same Emerald green eyes. In actual reality Christal was the eldest, she was a Full Hour older than Rosetta, but much weaker and weaker willed, thus the elderly sister duty fell upon her.

Finally they reached the mansion. Freezing and out of strength and breathe Rosetta collapsed in front of the door.

Christal's Hysteria and knocking on the door, well more like punching, woke the Chairman up. Getting up slowly he zombied down the stairs to the front door. He slowly and carefully creaked the door open, revealing a crying Christal and collapsed Rosetta.

"Rosetta !" He yelled picking her up and carrying here to the couch in front of the fire-place. "Christal come here and sit next to her." The chairman continued gently trying to calm her down a little. . .

Rosseta's eyes opened slowly. _'That darned dream Again.'_ She thought thinking back. She turned to the clock slowly . . . "What 2 am? Really!?" she uttered whispering, mentally scolding herself. She slowly rose up and started walking towards the kitchen. . .

"Uncle why are you still up? Tomorrow's going to be a long day, so go get some sleep." She scolded softly.

"Want some Hot Chocolate?" He asked ignoring her Scold completely.

"With mini marshmallows?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, as much as you want." He replied starting to get the cups ready.

"Why are you still up Uncle?" Rosetta asked taking a seat next to the table.

"I was making sure everything was ready for tomorrows opening . . . That Hunter king, Zero, has decided to join, and also since it's your and Christal's first day tomorrow I had to make sure everything is perfect . . . Starting tomorrow you both will attend night class and longer day class, Kuran Kaname thought it best since Zero was coming so he can be sure both of you are save . . . You are the last few pure bloods alive you know." He continued on and on and on about how they needed to protect the remaining purebloods, blah, blah,blah.

"Here's your hot Chocolate Rossetta." The chairman finally aid handing her a Tulip covered Cup.

"Thank You Uncle . . . O, When will Kaname be returning? I heard he's off on some mission from the Council." Rosetta asked feeling compelled to make conversation.

"Tomorrow, so please make sure he's room is ready here before we leave." The chairman said softly, "I'll be heading to bed now Rosey." He continued slowly, before heading to his room.

Rosetta sat quietly drinking her Hot chocolate. _'Kaname's coming back tomorrow then?' _Rosetta thought thinking back to the night he first showed up here. _'You really do know how to make an entrance don't you Kaname-nii.'_ Rosetta finished, wash the dishes and switched off the lights, heading back to her room . . .

"Rosetta we're late get up!" Christal's voice rang through her ears.

"What!?" Rosetta yelled jumping up.

"Uncle forgot to set his alarm . . . Again . . . Hey sis which should I wear today?" Christal asked holding up 2 Exactly the same denim dresses, one black and one blue.

"Blue. . ." Rosetta answered getting dressed in her normal overly sized T-shirt and skinny jeans.

Finally everyone was ready and on their way . . .

**_. . . Until Next Time . . ._**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Counter Type**

**Yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: *Rolls eyes***

**Chapter: Kaname Kuran**

The night was dark and stiff. Clouds rumbled at the announcement of lights lit up the fragments of open sky.

"Mother . . . Father . . . Anyone?" came the shivering voice of a 16-year-old.

His brown matted hair stuck to his fore-head. He stood alone in the middle of a ruined mansion.

"They didn't make it Kaname." A voice came from behind.

"Chairman Cross, what . . . what are you doing here." Kaname's voice shook with angst.

"I came to make sure your all right . . . Your mother asked me to take over if anything ever happened to them . . . Your father asked me to always protect you especially if he was no longer able to." The chairman's voice was soft as silk as he slowly continued. "Will you please come with me so I can take care of you and fulfill my given duties."

Something in his voice calmed Kaname immediately, but it also saddened him. Tears slowly formed and fell like diamond crystals to the ruins beneath his feet.

"Come now Kuran Kaname, we need to get going." His voice was now sharper and more Concentrated.

something in the rubble moved. Kaname turned slowly. In front of him now stood a tall slender man with Long purple hair. A small girl held onto his back she had short midnight blue hair, and her eyes were closed. "Looks like my work here is done." The man said turning to Kaname.

"Your perants won't get in our way again." He continued barring a taunting smirk and insane eyes.

Kaname snapped and charged at the unknown male character. The man smiled releasing a haunting laugh. "Your too weak boy." He howled catching Kaname's fist mid-air.

Attack after attack, Kaname tried but was stopped each time without even trying. Tears continued streaming down Kaname's face as he kept trying to get in at least one punch.

"Your emotions make you weak boy." And with that he knocked Kaname out and disappeared.

"Kaname!" The chairman yelled running over and helping Kaname up. "Kaname are you ok?" His voice was soft and caring once again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I . . . have . . . to . . . get . . . STRONGER." With that Kaname's eyes opened. Emotion floodded them, before returning to their old emotionless eyes.

"Sir you have to get going." Came the voice of the hotel owner.

"Yes, I am aware . . . I'll be takeing my leave then . . . Thank you for the help." Kaname looked up stepping closer to the man. "Forget you ever saw or knew me." With those words Kaname disappeared and heading towards the Cross University . . .

_**. . . Until Next Time . . .**_

**Review please XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Counter Type**

**Here's the stories actual Chapter 1 so I hope you enjoy it hehe, Spelling and everything still counts, any ideas to help would be appreciated as well.**

**Disclaimer: (O_O) "I see's noises and they say I don't own anything but the OC's and Plot."**

**Chapter: The first day**

"Kaname ! We're over here !" Rosetta called waving here hand.

"O . . . I'm on my way." He answered nonchalantly.

Christal's eyes lit up slightly. _'He's back !'_ her mind cheered silently. Kaname came to a stand still next to her 'smiling' softly.

"Hello Christal." Kaname greeted 'happily'.

"Kaname!" Christal exclaimed basically jumping him.

Kaname hugged Christal back. Rosetta gave a disapproving glance piercing towards Kaname. Kaname smirked and let go.

"Rosetta, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." He said walking towards her. "How long can you pretend not to be happy to see me." He whispered into her ear causing her to blush.

"Whatever." Her voice filled with anger. Turning around and walking away. Kaname smiled victorious. _'I knew I could break you . . . Now for this irritable Icette.' _ his mental voice rang.

"Where's sis going Kaname?" Christal asked softly.

"I don't kn-" Kaname was cut off when Zero appeared Amongst the crowd.

"You!." Kaname exclaimed pushing Christal out of his way. Christal stumbled backwards a few centimeters before hitting the ground hard.

"Kaname, forgot your pretend manners already?" Zero asked tauntingly readying his battle stance.

"Screw you! . . . What are you doing here!?" Kaname's voice was thick with hatred.

"O, weren't you the one who requested those two to rather go to night classes because I was on my way." Zero's voice was completely drenched in mockery.

"You weren't suppose to come here!" Kaname's voice was thick and heavy with hatred and rage.

"Fine I'll leave, You have explaining to do over there anyway." Zero said clearly mocking Kaname before he turned and walked away.

Turning around Kaname returned to the crying Christal. Quietly he picked her up Whispering a sorry and a small explanation, before he carried her off to the infirmary.

. . .

A Few minutes later Kaname returned to the assembly which was by now already close to an end. As he got closer someone grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Rosetta what the hell?" Kaname's voice was sharp and angered.

"What the hell are you doing, playing Christal like that! You know how she fells about you and you just . . . Use it against her! It's not a joke you know . . . She reall-" Rosetta was cut off when Kaname motioned closer to her Locking her lips into a kiss.

Rosetta struggled to get out of his grip to break the kiss. Finally Kaname pulled away receiving a slap across the face.

"Don't ever touch me again . . . I won't become a tool for your pleasure, Not ever." Rosetta's poison made Kaname flinch a little.

A devious smile curved his lips gruesomely. "You already are, my dearest Rosetta." With those words he slipped away towards the sea of crowding people.

"Now wasn't that entertaining Princess." Came Zero's taunting voice from behind her.

"What do you want Zero?" Rosetta asked turning around to face him.

"N . . . Nothing, I came to see if you're ok." Zero said softly.

Rosetta sighed giving him a glimpse of her purest smile that only he alone has seen before. "I'm ok, but you won't be if someone finds you here."

"I know . . . But you're my closest friend I can't always act like I hate you . . . And besides if he tried anything who would've saved you if I wasn't here." Zero asked sweetly, his lips curving into a perfect smile.

"Well, mister Hunter you pro-" something perked Rosetta's ears. "Someone's heading this way . . . get out of here." She rushed him off.

Nodding he disappeared leaving her behind. _'IDIOT' _her voice rang in her head. Slowly she to started heading towards the infirmary where her sister was held.

. . .

Zero sat on top of the roof staring up at the drifting clouds. _'Why . . . Did I just do that . . . If Kaname saw me with her he would've killed her . . . And if Cross saw me he'd make it impossible for me to ever see her again . . .' _ his thoughts kept scolding him. The wind silently began blowing the storm clouds closer. "It's going to rain soon Christal." Zero said not looking around to the girl behind him.

"What are you doing here !?" Her voice cut like a knife towards Zero.

Zero smirked. "You really don't like me don't you?" Zero asked tauntingly. Zero turned heading back to the staircase leading back into the school building.

Christal stood frozen. _'I hate you Zero Kiriyuu.' _and with that the rain softly started pattering around her. smiling she closed her eyes tilting her head up towards the sky. _'This reminds me of you . . . Zero.'_

**-Flash back-**

**Christal stood on the roof of their High school building staring up just as it was about to start raining. Zero arrived staring at her confusedly. At that time they were dating, but never let anyone know about it.**

**"It's going to rain soon Zero." She said softly looking at him lovingly.**

**"I know Christal . . . but I wanted to come see you." Zero replied walking closer.**

**"Why, is somethi-" Zero sealed her lips, stealing her very first kiss at the exact moment that it started raining. She closed her eyes, leaning into it and kissing him back with her arms wrapped around his neck.**

**A fw minutes passed when they finally broke the kiss. Zero's eyes very detached and compeled with no emotion. Christal yelped at this.**

**"Goodbye Christal." Zero said with a tone that scared her. Before she could reply Zero was gone. Tears streamed down mixing with the rain as the realization finally struck her . . .**

**-End of the flash back-**

Her tears slowly started melting into one with the rain. _'That's right, Zero . . . You ran to the side of the one you Loved, but that one was not me.' _Christal opened her eyes slowly and smiled. Then headed towards the staircase where she accidentally walked straight into Kaname.

"Kaname! . . . I'm sorry." Christal exclaimed sweetly.

"It's fine . . . What's wrong?" Kaname's voice was deceptively calm and 'sweet'.

"Nothing Kaname the rain fell into my eyes a little, but I'm ok now." She said with a giggle. Before she realized anything Kaname was holding her against the wall . . . His lips sealing hers.

Pulling away he smiled. "So that's what you taste like." And with those words he disappeared again.

. . . .

Rosetta headed towards the Chairman's office eerily. She gave two sharp knocks then entered.

"You wanted to see me Uncle." Rosetta said closing the door behind her.

"Yes, I need you to go get Kaname . . . You need to head to the moon dorms now . . . You and Christal are to start staying there for night class and Kaname are to be staying there also." His voice was calm and unconcerned.

"Alright then Uncle." Rosetta answered obediently before heading back out. Opening the door Kaname was outside about to knock, Rosetta frowned slightly.

"Kaname Uncle said you are to show me to the moon dorms." Her voice was emotionless and unstrained.

Kaname nodded before turning around and leading her to the Dorms.

. . . .

"Zero they left, you can come out now." Chairman said in a loud whisper.

"Why did you want to see me." Zero asked from the window.

"You are to Watch Kaname and stay away from the Twins. When needed you are ordered to interfere without revealing your identity. And no-one is to know about this."

"Yes, Chairman Cross." Zero replied looking up before continuing. "Why did you actually want me to come here Chairman Cross?" Zero asked seriously.

The Chairman smiled ominously before answering . . .

_**. . . To Be Continued . . .**_

**Please review guys and I hope you enjoy, this story will be slow to progress so any Ideas please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Counter Type**

**This story is not at all doing so well -_- *Sigh* . . . And I have to try and be sneaky to get my chapters to you *Sniffs* . . . Your all so mean *Cries***

**Disclaimer: (#_0) no tried but no still don't only plot and OC's **

**Chapter: Oblivious Love**

Rosetta followed Kaname silently. The kiss kept flashing through her thoughts. Kaname looked over his shoulder at the seemingly retreating figure behind him. Her intense eyes were filled with thought. Something made him feel bad, but he could not pin-point what it was. The kiss flashed in his mind making him freeze, his lips lightly tingled. Rosetta, lost in thought, had not seen Kaname stop and bumped into his back. She stumble back, losing her balance . . . Closing her eyes tightly bracing for the impact. After a few seconds she open her eyes staring straight into the eyes of Kaname.

"Let me go, you idiot . . . Don't ever touch me again!" Rosetta exclaimed clearly irritated about him even being alive.

Kaname opened his mouth to say something, but found himself at a lost of any and all words. Slowly he let go of her. He stood back up silently, something about what she had said, hurt him, but he couldn't understand why. He turned away from her and continued walking. _'Whatever that was, it's just another tool to try and deceive me.'_ Rosetta convinced herself slowly starting to follow Kaname again. **'Why**** did he look so hurt? Did I do something wrong?'** her inner voice rose up slowly. _'He just wants me to feel bad. There's no way someone like him even thinks of having emotions.'_ finally she had convinced herself that it was all just an act.

"Rosetta . . . Why do you hate me so much?" Rosetta looked at Kaname confused.

"Kaname I-" Her words were cut off when he burst out into laughter.

"Your so gullible." Kaname exclaimed, But somehow he'd made a mistake, hints of pain shone through his act which Rosetta picked up immediately.

"Idiot!" Rosetta yelled, pretending agitated. "But even so I'm glad your back."

Kaname's eyes widened in surprise. He tried thinking of some way to avoid having to be honest with her, but before something came to him she rushed him along so they could get to the dorms.

"Rosetta Chairman Cross has already brought what you needed, so as of today we are staying here, except when we have vacation or breaks . . . O and I packed your clothes . . . Nice bra's and Panties." Kaname said tauntingly.

"Ouch! What the hell Rosetta!" Kaname yelled rubbing the spot where Rosetta punched him.

He turned to Rosetta angrily, but froze when he saw her. Her face was red and her eyes soft, her scowl seemed softer than usual and even her posture seemed less 'butch'. His lips curved into a smile, and then returned to his normal emotionless face.

After a few minutes in complete silence, Kaname froze.

"What now?" Rosetta asked as harsh as always.

"We're here." Kaname said pointing at the Mansion looking building in front of them.

"O . . . WOW!" she exclaimed in a tone Kaname's never heard before.

"It's beautiful hey?" Kaname said looking back at the building.

"Kaname . . . It's Amazing! Can we go in pleassssseeeeeee!" Rosetta continued.

Kaname frowned. "Stop with the act Rosetta, it's starting to irritate me . . ." His voice sounded 'dead' and emotionless.

"It wasn't an . . ." Her words trailed off when she saw Kaname's eyes. Empty, soulless pits of nothing. Chills ran down her spine, almost as in trying to get away from the man now in front of her.

Kaname push past her and started heading towards the building. Silently Rosetta followed him.

. . . . . . . . .

"The rest of the dorm will be arriving tomorrow. So for now it'll only be us 3 . . . You'd better unpack . . . I'm going to retrieve Christal." Kaname announced before heading back out the building.

Rosetta obediently started unpacking. _'Rosetta, why do you hate me so much?' _Kaname's saddened voice popped back into her head. Sighing she forced it out and continued the task at hand. _**'What's going on Kaname, why are you like this? Your making me worry about you . . . Idiot.'**_ slowly the voice trailed of again.

"Rosetta . . " She turned towards the window.

"Zero?" Slowly she opened it, "What are you doing here!?"

"I needed to come visit my friend i missed you." Before Rosetta could answer zero kissed her.

"Rosetta what in the name of hell are you doing!?" Kaname exclaimed angered.

Rosetta pulled away quickly shoo-ing Zero out of the room before Christal showed up.

"Nothing Kuran . . . What does it matter to you anyway." Rosetta felt a sudden urge to kill Kaname and it shown through in every part of her being.

"He kissed you ! And you allowed him kissing back !" Kaname was furious.

"What the hell do you care Kuran! You did the same today so what does it even matter! Now leave me alone so I can finish unpacking." Her voice was sharp and painful, making Kaname flinch.

"Whore . . . That's all you are! The only thing your good at is throwing yourself at others . . . Cheap . . . Whore." Kaname said raging in anger. Yet as soon as the words came out he regretted it instantly.

Rosetta couldn't reply, her body felt numb and her heart wouldn't sink back to where it's suppose to be. Rosetta only stared at him as he left.

. . . . . .

Soft sobs chanted from Rosetta's room. Kaname sat on his bed every fibre of his being made him wanted run to her grab her and tell her he didn't mean it. _**'You made her cry! The girl who never cries is in tears, broken because your and idiotic, insensitive being!'**_ His heart exclaimed viscously. _'No You told her what she needed to hear Kaname.'_ His head made itself heard convincing him immediately that what he had done was correct.

"Zero why are you here?" Kaname asked as he heard the intruder behind him.

"Why did you say that to her Kaname? You of all people should know that's not true." Zero asked his voice barely a whisper.

"Leave I don't have time for this right now." Kaname excused himself and headed off leaving a stunned Zero in his midst.

. . . A week passed . . .

_'Kaname kissed me ! He actually really Truly kissed me!' _Christal exclaimed in her head, mentally cheering and fist pumping the whole time. Music streamed from her room. Danceing and singing along as she cheered her kiss.

"Turn your music down, and get ready so we can go out." Kaname exclaimed from her door. Silently he went to Rosetta's room telling her to get ready.

. . . . . .

_'We're going on a hunt girls'_ Kaname thought his ominous smile tainting his attractive face.

_**. . . To Be Continued . . .**_

**Come on guys please I need some love as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Counter Type**

***Sigh* I want to be like 'V' at V for Vendetta. His mysteriousness is what attracts me to him, Dangerous guys are always sexiest I always say hehe. Anyway it doesn't matter here's a new Chapter for you. Love you guys as of now it might start progressing slower and slower, I apologize for this but there's nothing I can do about it. (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: *Looks into mirror* "Ain't I just the cutest." *Screams* "O, you guys . . . Uh . . . Don't own anything yadda yadda" *Stares back at self in mirror***

**Chapter: Blood scented Roses**

Kaname led the two girls into a crowded place. "What are we doing here Kaname?" Christal asked gazing around. Everywhere you looked there were homeless people, begging to all who come for money or food.

"Keep quiet and just follow me." Kaname said clearly irritated.

Quickly he lead them into a room that looked like some sort of strip club. They slithered into another doorway and into a long snaking hallway. They turned entering another room. Finally they entered a red-lit room.

"we're here." Kaname stated. "Takuma . . . Aidou . . . Guys!" Kaname called orderingly.

A brown-haired attractive being came from behind a corner. "Dorm leader?" he asked softly.

Rosetta looked around, the place had suddenly filled with the fresh scent of blood. Her eyes gleamed red and breathing slowly hastened.

"Kaname what's going on with me?" She asked clearly panicked

"What do y-" Kaname froze when he saw her gleaming hungry eyes. "That's right . . . I forgot . . . You have never had blood before." He turned to the still normal Christal, satisfied he nodded to Takuma." Take Christal with you I need to get Rosey under control first."

"Right away Dorm leader." Takuma nodded escorting Christal away.

"Rosetta look at me." Kaname said lifting her head to face him. "Now breath in slowly . . . That's it . . . Now release . . . Calm down." His voice was somehow soothing and calm.

"But . . . I feel like I wanna kill someone . . . I'm so thirsty." Rosetta said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I promise I won't let that happen . . . Come on Rosey . . . Just breath . . . slowly." Kaname finally got her to calm down, the gleaming slowly faded till it completely disappeared.

Rosetta felt herself calm down, her fear seized to scare her and the painful lust for blood quickly disappeared. "T-Thank you Kaname." Her voice strained and filled with uncried tears.

Kaname took her hand softly. "Come on, just stay at my side and I promise you'll be ok." he reassured her.

Her hand tightened sending butterfly kisses through his entire body. Slowly he lead her into the crowded room. Nobles and Purebloods filed every inch. The scent thickened as they neared the feeding area. Girls of all sort were scattered in chairs situated in a small half-moon. Vampires sitting behind them and biting deep into their Roses, small trickles of blood sloped down some of the Roses' necks.

"Kaname." Rosetta's voice was panicked as the sudden lust returned, her hand tightened onto his.

"It's ok Rosey . . . Our group's situated a bit away so the scent will be a lot less their. His reassuring voice relaxed her a little.

"Kuran do you . . . You know . . . Feed?" Rosetta asked a little scared of the reply.

"No, none in our group do." He answered smiling a smile she's never seen before.

"O, my word Kaname I think there's something on you face . . ." Kaname touched his face consciously. "O no wait it's a smile." Kaname Grinned sheepishly at her.

"You know keep this up and I'll be forced to punish you." He whispered teasingly into her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Your sick Kuran . . . come on let's go before I puik." She said smiling deviously.

"Wait . . . I have something for you." Kaname's words shocked Rosetta at first.

"Ok . . . What is it." Rosetta asked, with a vamperic swiftness Kaname took a necklace from his pocket, tied it around her neck and somehow gotten to stand in front of her. Sure she was the fastest of all the Purebloods but somehow he seemed faster.

Before Rosetta could say anything Kaname locked her lips with his. Instead of fighting like the last time she gave in and kissed him back, this on the other hand-made his heart twist and fluttered as his mentality started fighting with his heart . . . This time the heart came up on top. Breaking the kiss something was hidden in Kaname's eyes, something only she would realize.

"Kaname . . . Can I ask you something." She asked as they slowly headed towards the group.

"Sure anything. . ." His voice soft and censear.

"Why'd you start pushing me away . . . We were always close and then you started turning into . . . this." Sadness dripped from her words like gushing brood from a fresh wound.

"I-" Kaname was cut off when the group started motioning them over. Christal was lost in thought, eyes lighting up when she saw her dear Kaname approach. This for some reason made Rosetta angry, which did not go unnoticed from Kaname.

. . . .

"Sis . . ." Christal whispered a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" Rosetta's voice was ever so normal sounding, hiding the pure frustration that bolted and shot in her eyes.

"Kaname . . . Kaname kissed me." Christal whispered enthusiastically.

Rosetta's eyes grew wide, staring at Kaname. He returned her look noticing something was wrong he tried to move closer to her but before he could she vanished.

"Christal, where did she go!?" Kaname's voice was stiffened in a sudden panic. "What did you tell her!?" His voice was sharp making her flinch.

"I don't know and I just told her about our kiss." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kaname's eyes turned wild and raged. On the table lay the necklace he had given Rosetta, the blood filled rose pendant suddenly seemed dull, sad it that's even possible. Without uttering another word Kaname vanished, leaving a completely Dumbstruck Christal behind. She softly shrugged and continued on talking to Takuma who she quickly started bonding with

. . .

Just as Kaname exited into the alley-way it started raining. Kaname panicked he remembered the day he found out Rosetta was scared of thunderstorms even rain scared her.

**~Flashback~**

**"Rosey what are you doing in my bed?" A shocked Kaname asked.**

**"I don't want to be alone tonight, Please I-" Just as she wanted to explain a bolt cracked through the sky sending shock waves through the house. Rosetta shrieked somehow turning to face him and burying her head in his shoulder. He felt it wetten as lost tears started shocking it.**

**"Are you ok Rosey?" Kaname asked softly rubbing her back to calm her down as full understanding smack him in the head.**

**"Yes but please can I stay for the night?" Her body shook slightly causing him to hold onto her a little tighter.**

**"Sure . . . I promise I'll never leave you alone . . . When your sacred I'll always be there, I'll never leave your side . . .**

**~End of flashback~**

The promise rang through his head. He felt her somehow. Following the feeling he raced at full speed towards her. The rain patted down on him softly, gentle. _'I'm coming Rosey, please wait for me . . . I won't break my promise to you again please wait for me.' _Kaname begged mentally. . . A few lengths have passed when he finally saw her shivering figure huddled under a tree.

"Rosey?" He asked softly touching her arm.

"Leave me alone I'm fine." Rosetta refused looking at him. Her voice held pain and hurt. Once again he Kaname Kuran has managed to break the unbreakable queen.

Kaname sighed. "I promised right?" He said softly.

Rosetta stiffened. "You remembered?" She asked still refusing to look at him.

"I have never forgotten Rosey . . . Always by your side right?" His voice was kind and gentle like she had remembered him before he had left for 3 years on some or other mission.

She tilted her head to look towards him. He could see the redness in her eyes from crying.

"Kaname your to late, you already broke your promise . . . You left, for 3 years. . ." Her voice trailed off as needles pierced her heart and tears once again dampened her eyes making it look glossy and meek. "I can never forgive you." Her last words shot needles through his once dead heart, he felt nauseous, slowly even a dizziness crept over him.

Rosetta's eyes went dead cold. Drained of any and all emotion. _'What did I turn you into My Rosetta?'_ he questioned himself. In front of him he suddenly saw a flash of himself, a soulless emotionless person seeking revenge above all else.

HE, Kuran Kaname, had destroyed the one person he love more than anything on this earth. Rosetta disappeared, frozen he sat under the tree. Tears lightly started pattering from his eyes, mixing with the rain, creating endless streams of regret and self-hatred. He had broken The Unbreakable Queen, destroying the one he'd returned for . . . The one he wanted to asked to stay at his side for all eternity . . . The tears continued and hardened, he hated himself . . . Finally he made a decision, the tears continued, but he had decided he would take back the heart of his Rosetta, and this time he won't lose it again . . .

_**. . . To Be Continued . . .**_

**This was the hardest bloody chapter I've written, rewritten it 60 times if not more. But non the less here ir is now if you'd just please read it I would be stoiced hehe. XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Counter Type**

**Hey . . . I know I'm a horrible person hehe but I got so caught up in my lasted Gundam SEED fanfic I couldn't concentrate on another story . . . I'm sowi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK or any of it's original Characters, I do however own Rosetta and Christal**

**Chapter: The redirected attempt**

A few weeks passed since that day

Rosetta sat on her bed , back in the Moon dormitory. Her body felt cold as the light breeze drifted in. The towel wrapped around her suddenly felt like it's choking her. Tears slowly drifted from her eyes. Her cold hardened heart frightened her. _'Kaname this is all your fault . . . I hate you . . . why don't you just leave again and this time never come back.'_ she thought. She suddenly heard a soft thud coming from the direction of the window. She smiled softly.

"Zero, you can't be in here." Her words held a sudden happiness.

"You know you kind of make it hard for me to surprise you these days." Zero replied softly.

She smiled turning her head Towards him.

His eyes filled with anger, his blood boiled. "What Did He Do!? I swear I'll kill him!" Zero's voice boomed in rage.

"Nothing. It's just that it feels like everything's happening so fast, we had a fight a few weeks ago and it still haunts me." She said softly. "Zero . . . I-" She cut herself short. getting up and walking towards him. Her towel fluttered softly in the wind showing bits of bare skin. Zero gulped and tinted a light pink. Rosetta locked his lips into a teasing kiss.

"You know Rose you shouldn't tempt guys . . ." Zero said close to her lips before kissing her teazely in the neck.

"I wasn't tempting." Rosetta said softly.

Zero picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently. His lips connected with her caressingly. Slowly he tugged on the Towel, loosening it and uncovering her perfectly built body. Zero took his shirt off going back to kissing the lovely creature underneath him.

"What the hell are you doing to her!"

Kaname ripped Zero off of Rosetta and pinned him against the wall. Kaname's eyes very tainted by rage and hatred. Zero grinned satisfactory. Kaname got ready to rip him apart when Rosetta stopped him.

"Leave him alone Kuran and back off." Her voice was stern.

Kaname let go obediently. Before anything else happened Zero disappeared again, Some how getting his shirt on and jumping out the window in mere seconds.

"Cover your body!" Kaname scowled refusing to look her way.

Rosetta jumped when she realized she was still naked. She jabbed the towel back on. Kaname handed his jacket to her which she calmly accepted and tugged on. It was about 10 times her size and covered all things necessary aside from her legs and head.

"What the hell were you trying to do!" Kaname asked looking at her angered.

"Why do you care!?" Rosetta asked back to her emotionless side.

"Because I love you damn it! I came back for you !" Kaname yelled out in frustration.

Rosetta's eyes widened a slight bit then turned to normal. "If you loved me you never would have left . . . You mean nothing to me anymore . . . I won't be another toy to your collection." Her voice, her posture everything about her portrait her exact words. Nothing in her protested to what she had said and that made her even more ruthless to portray what she had said.

Kaname stared at her wide-eyed. Tears windowing in his eyes, needles ripping his heart to shreds.

KNOCK  
KNOCK

"Christal you may enter." Rosetta said coldly.

The chirpy Icette walced in, but before she could utter anything Kaname locked her lips with his. Rosetta raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

Finally the kiss broke. "Christal will you go on a date with me?" Kaname asked charmingly, trying everything in his power to crack Rosetta.

Dumbstruck Christal nodded. Kaname smiled shallowly, glared at Rosetta and stormed out pulling poor Christal after him.

"Why'd you lie?" Rosetta turned around sharply.

"Zero You should've left and I didn't-" Tears finally appeared as what had just happened played back in her mind.

Zero walk closer pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Rose." He whispered as he felt her shiver against him. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as she begged him not to leave her alone.

"I'll never leave you alone Rose, I'll always be here." Zero answered sweetly.

Rosetta was shocked at what he'd said, slowly she lifted her head and for a brief second he looked exactly like Kaname. She smiled meekly and softly gave Zero a peck.

. . .

"Christal, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I've noticed you don't like Kiriyuu very much, what happened between you two?" Kaname asked staring into her emerald eyes.

"He left me and went to my sister's side when we were in High school . . . But I can't hate her . . . She's always protected me she practically raised me, even though that wasn't her duty." Christal answered sadness and happiness mixed in her eyes.

"Then who's was it?" Kaname asked feeling confused.

"Mine"

"Yours? But you're the youngest." Kaname said clearly confused.

"That's right you don't know do you." Christal whispered to herself. "Actually Kaname-nii I am the eldest."

Kaname's eyes widened in surprise. Rosetta was mature basically all grown up at the age of 19 and Christal even at 19 still acts like she did when she was 10, she's even shorter than his beloved Rosetta.

"Kaname . . . I want to tell you something." Christal's tone of voice shocked him, Maturity.

"Go on?" He answered half-heartedly.

"I don't actually like you very much . . . I'm still in love with Zero."

Silently the wind blew between them smalls crystals flew in the wind. Tears left to rot and disappear, carried on by the wind.

"I'm sorry . . ." Kaname whispered.

"Why did you leave? . . . Those 3 years were hell for Rosetta . . . Sometimes she'd went and slept in your room, especially when the storms arrived . . . I remember one night I actually went to ask her why she was there . . . She told me if she was there it felt like you were at her side . . ." She paused a long while. "She really loves you . . . She never dated, she never socialized and when you asked her why she'd reply she was waiting for her destined one . . ." Her voice slowly trailed off again. " Until the day in that vampire club, I never knew she actually meant you, but after a while she shut off all memory of emotion . . . At one point she started killing people, a true monster . . . That's the real reason she reacted to the smell of blood like she did . . . And also the really reason a.k.a mission behind Zero being here . . . Since you left he was the one who covered her back, got emotion from her real emotion, he turned into you."

Kaname was frozen dead in his spot. Eyes held mixed emotions. Everything started dawning on him. Why she'd shoved him away, Why she was with Zero. . . Everything finally made sense.

"Kaname . . . Go get her." Christal said smiling with true happiness. And With that Kaname swiftly turned running back to her.

"Cristal . . . " Zero's voice came from behind her.

_**. . . To Be Continued . . .**_

**Hehe how was that ? Please please please review for li'l old me even if I'm a horrible person for leaving them hanging for so long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Counter Type**

**Chapter: Counter Type appears**

Kaname burst into Rosetta's room unaware that she was busy gettiing dressed. Ignoring her sqreeches and half naked body he pulled her into a kiss.

Once he broke the kiss he stared into her emerald deth traps holding confussion. He smiled a smile that made her heart skip a beat. "I'm sorry, but I won't leave you behind again . . . Not even if it meens kidnapping you . . . I can't live without you."

"Kaname?" her eyes was questioning and shocked.

"Please Rosey be mine." Kaname pleaded wrapping his arms around her waist.

Roosetta slowly developed a smile. Its not even been a full month and he's asking her to be his. But what was the weirdest of all was that she failed at convincing herself to say no.

"Yes . . .Ofcause." Rosetta whispered a blush enhansing her facial features.

Kaname smiled intensely happy, even giggleing a bit as he kissed her with all the love he could manage to give her.

"Hey, you called me a whore." Her mind suddenly rang in agitation.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it . . . I was jealous because you kissed Zero and I don't want any one's lips on yours appart from mine . . . Speaking of which." Kaname lowered down kissing her again.

Kaname picked her up and carried her to the bed. Softly and gently he laid her down. Continueing to kiss her.

Rosettta broke the kiss and looked at him happily, before she planted a light kiss of her own. Some how there was a shallow fear in her eyes as he stared at her.

"Rosey are you ok?" Kaname asked worridly.

"Ofcause, I'm just a little scared . . . You know it's not ike I have ever . . . and also I don't know when you will dissapear again." Rosetta explained blushing tamotey.

Kaname smiled. "I know and I won't ever leave you . . . I'll always be here. And if I leave I'll take you with me where-ever I go."

Rosetta kissed him again pulling him closer to her and wrapping her legs around him.

. . . . .

"Zero, what do you want?" Christal asked blushing a deep pink.

"I came to you." Zero said softly. Before she could reply Zero kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Gradually her arms wrapped around his neck. Hands lightly playing with his hair.

. . . . .

"Rosetta . . . Are you ok? . . . Did I hurt you?" Kaname asked Conserned looking at the tearing girl beneath him.

"No . . . I'm Ok Kaname . . ." Rosetta awnsred softly trying to ridd her voice from the pain.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Kaname asked kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'm really ok . . . " She wispered softly before she kissed him again.

. . . .

Zero picked Christal up bridele style carying her out into now pouring down rain.

"I love you Christal . . . " Zero whispered before kissing her again.

Christal broke the kiss looking straight into Zero's mezmerizing eyes. She smiled enchantingly. "I love you too." She Avirted her eyes as a blush planted itself on her face.

Zero laughed sweetly as the rain softly pattered around them.

. . . .

"So your Chairman Cross." Came a male voice from the door way.

"Who are you!?" Chairman Cross asked staring at the shadowy figure.

The Figure swifted as the dull light revealed his Long Purple hair and a small girl with midnight blue hair holding his hand. "We're counter type."

_**. . . To Be Continued . . .**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Counter Type**

**Hey guys here's your next chapter I hope its good, please please review guys really Its lonely with no reviews =(**

**Disclaimer: Kaname: *Face palm* "You guys really need to stop asking this idiotic girl will lose her mind if she needs to do this all the time." . . . Nykie: "I'm not idiotic!" *Runs away crying.* . . . Rosetta + Cristal: *Follows their creator to comfort her* . . . Zero: *Hits Kaname behind the head* "Now you've done it!" *Walks after Nykie.***

**Chapter: Redemption**

Kaname looked at Rosetta lovingly. "What?" She asked softly as a blush spread across her soft features.

"I love you." He said softly giving her a peck on the forehead.

Rosetta's blush grew deeper. "I-I-I love you too."

Kaname smiled triumphantly as he pulled her closer to him.

. . . With Zero and Cristal . . .

The rain pattered softly around them. "Cristal you know I love you right?" Zero asked staring at her as the rain framed and softened her beautiful face.

"Yes . . . And I love you too." Cristal smiled.

"Then be mine?" Zero asked out of the blue.

Cristal blushed before kissing him and whispering in his ear. "I already am."

. . . With the Chairman and Counter Type . . .

"What do You want?" Kaien asked warily.

"Kaname Kuran." The purple haired man stated.

The young girl then opened her eyes and stared at Chairman Cross. He felt his body shivering, this girl had one Ruby red-eye and one eye the same colour as her Hair. "And your little twins." She sneered.

"Why!?" Kaien asked gulping.

"Because their pure bloods, just like we were." The purple haired male talked again.

"Were?" Kaien asked another wave of confusion settling over him.

"Well you see . . ." The bi-coloured eyed girl started again as she stepped forward. "We are Vampire Hunters, born from none other than Pure Blood vampires." She finished another sneer plastering her flawless skin.

"I will not let you have them!" Kaien yelled fearlessly.

"Yeah we know that's why we're here . . . "The purple haired male stepped towards The chairman's table. "To get rid of the obstacle." He continued smiling evilly.

Kaien Stared at the male in utter fear. A sword retreated from a holster. _'I'm sorry girls . . .Kaname . . . Zero . . . I'm sorry!'_ Kaien stated mentally as he felt the blade slash through his through muscles, then bone and out the other side. Blood splattered and painted the walls as mainiatical laughter filled the halls.

"One down . . . One to go." The male stated.

"A yes the Zero boy." The girl somehow grew into a beautiful woman with shoulder lengthed midnight blue hair.

"You know Alexandria you shouldn't expose yourself like this." The male stated wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Natsuuke please . . . It's not like anyone's here." She smiled.

Natsuuke stared at Alexandria before pulling her into a kiss.

. . . With Kaname and Rosetta . . .

Rosetta stared at her boyfriend when a sudden lung crushing feeling took over her. She gasped struggling to breath from the crushing force.

"Rose?" Kaname asked running over to her.

"I . . . I can't breathe!" Rosetta yelled through her gasps.

Kaname's eyes widened as he picked her up and sprinted towards The Chairman's office.

. . . To Be Continued . . .

**This'll be troubling lol but fun hehe . . . O I apologize for Kaname's rudeness earlier . . . He's kind of a hothead sometimes, but he's really not mean at all hehe.**


End file.
